Ayame's Shop
by AppleCherry108
Summary: “Be it maids’ outfits or sailor suits, the dreams of many are answered here.” There are many strange wonders hidden away in Ayame’s shop, but Tohru is about to find the strangest of them all.


**Pre-Note:** Okay, if given the chance, here'sthe genre thatI'd liked to have given this story: Humor/Romance/Action/Adventure/Parody/Fantasy.

**Disclaimer:** "Alice in Wonderland" belongs to Lewis Carroll, "Miyuki-chan in Wonderland" belongs to CLAMP-sama, and the original concept of "Tohru-chan in Wonderland" belongs to **Crazy Insane Anime Fan Girl**.

**Author's Note:** Ha ha. This was so fun to write. And I must say this now; I got the idea from **Crazy Insane Anime Fan Girl**, who originally came up with the concept of "Tohru-chan in Wonderland". I liked so much I just had to write my own version. I DID get permission from her before I posted this, so there, read hers—you should, it came first. One last thing, I know so little about "Alice in Wonderland" that it's pathetic. I've seen the Disney movie only once and when I tried to read the book, I just got too confused and put it down several chapters in. But I HAVE played through the "Kingdom Hearts" level of Wonderland, so that's probably where I'm getting most of my info from. So anyway, please R&R, and here's the first chapter of "Ayame's Shop":

X

X

X

"Tohru-chan, I simply MUST create an outfit for you! I know that Yuki, among a few other people, would be simply thrilled to see you in such a cute costume!"

Tohru sighed; she stood in front of Ayame's shop, considering whether or not to go in._ But I've already come this far,_ she thought, _I might as well just go in and get what's coming._ She sighed again as she pushed open the door and entered the shop, calling for Ayame.

**The First Adventure: Tohru-chan in Wonderland!**

"Kyaa!" squealed Mine as she finished tying a large yellow ribbon around Tohru's waist. "If you allow me to brag for a moment; this is possibly the best work we've ever done! And its all thanks to you Tohru-chan; you're such a wonderful model!"

Tohru blushed at being called a model, saying "Oh, um… You're too kind Mine-san; I'm really not that pretty."

"Ooh, hog wash," pouted the designer, "you are to pretty! Why do you think Yuki-kun's head over heels for you?"

"Ehhhh?"

"Oopsie, did I say too much? Well… never mind, just follow me, okay?" Tohru nodded, hopping of the stool and attempting to follow Mine as she exited the room. But she was suddenly stopped; a loose pin on her dress was snagged on some fabric hanging on the wall.

"Oh no…" she cried softly, carefully tugging on the frilly skirt, trying to unhook it.

"Tohru-chan!" called Mine from down the hall, "Are you coming?"

"Y-yes," stuttered Tohru, pulling more anxiously at her skirt. _Why did this maids' outfit have to have so many lacy petticoats?_ She gave the skirt one last hard tug and it came loose; sending Tohru falling backwards with a loud crash. "Owie…" she cried, rubbing her head; she had fallen into a basket of yard sticks.

"Tohru-chan!" called Mine again.

"I-I'm coming!" Tohru quickly stood up and dashed out the door but froze, looking left and right down the long hallway. "Ayame's shop is so big…I don't know where Mine-san went…"

"Tohru!"

Tohru glanced to her left and began to walk that way, following Mine's voice. "M-Mine-san, where are you?" called Tohru after a minute of wandering aimlessly. Mine didn't answer and Tohru began to worry. "Oh no… I bet I'm lost… Ayame will walk down this hall in a week and find me _dead_, I just know it!" She cried out in exasperation, she hated being lost. But unlike when she was a child and was helped by that boy in a white coat, no one was coming to rescue her this time. "Oh…" she sighed, "I wish I had a little white cutie to help me again…" As she turned the corner, she paused and stared down the corridor. On the other end, running passed the hall where she was currently, Tohru could've sworn that she saw Momiji run by. "Momiji-kun, hey!" she called after him, running in the direction that he had gone. "Wait for me!" When she was in the hall that she had last seen the boy in, there he was at the end, holding a golden pocket watch in his hand.

"I'm late, I'm late! Oh the queen will be so mad!" And with that, he opened the door to his right and hopped into the room, closing the door behind him. Tohru slowly walked up to the door that he had gone through; staring at it for a moment.

"The queen…?" she murmured, putting one hand on the door knob. She opened the door cautiously; the room was pitch black. "Where'd you go, Momi—" When she stepped into the room, she fell right through the floor; the door slammed behind her. "AIEEEEEEE!" she screamed as she fell. The darkness of the mysterious room quickly faded and soon Tohru could see that she had landed softly on a large cushion in a pastel-yellow hallway. "Hello?" she called out, "Is anyone down here?" That's when she heard it.

"I'm late, oh me oh my, I'm late!" Tohru saw the shadow of the bunny-boy hopping along farther down the hall. "The queen will be so mad, oh yes he will be!" Tohru fumbled off the cushion and chased after him again. But unfortunately, when she reached the end of the hall, there was no sign of Momiji. Instead, all that was there was a small door about fifteen inches high and a coffee table with a bento lunch box sitting on it. Tohru approached the miniature door and crouched down in front of it, peering into the small keyhole. She sighed.

"There's no way that Momiji could fit through that." She stood up and went over to the table, seeing what was in the lunch box: onigiri. Her stomach growled hungrily. She hadn't had much to eat today, and there was even a nicely written note lying beside it that read "please eat me!" She stared at it for a moment, then picked up one of the rice balls saying "if it wants me to eat it, then it's only polite." With that, she took a bite out of the snack. Then another and another, until it was all gone. "Yummy," she said, licking her lips, "that was the best onigiri I've ever had." But then she began to notice something. She was shrinking! Quite quickly at that, too. "Aiee!" she cried as her form plummeted toward the ground. But luckily the shrink stopped, leaving her standing at a mere six inches tall. "W-what happened?" she cried. Then she heard a faint voice from behind the not-so-miniature-door.

"Oh me oh my, I'm late, I'm late!" It was Momiji! Tohru pulled open the door, which was quite hard now that she was only six inches tall. But nevertheless, she got through. Tohru held a hand up to her eyes, shielding them from the bright sunlight that she was now exposed to. When her eyes adjusted though, she lowered her hand and gasped at the large meadow that she was now overlooking.

_Actually,_ she thought,_ since I'm so small, it's more like a jungle!_ She took a step away from the door, which slammed shut behind and made her jump and accidentally tumble down the hill into the meadow-jungle. "Owie…" she moaned, rubbing her back. She looked around her. Just as she'd suspected, all the tall grass and flowers _did_ create a jungle, one so thick that it barely let any sunlight filter through. Tohru turned around sharply; she had heard a rustling noise behind her. But when she looked, there was nothing there. Just then, she heard it again, only this time it was to her left. She turned again, but still there was no one there. She took a few steps backwards, holding her arms close to her chests nervously.

"Hey," said a voice from so close behind her that she could feel the warm breath of the speaker on her neck. Tohru whirled around to face him, making herself dizzy and falling down when she turned. After a moment of rubbing her back, she looked up at the person who had startled her. It was Kyo. "What's up?" he asked smiling at her. He was lying on his stomach, cat ears and tail fully visible, swinging his feet back and forth above him. "Now what's such a cute girl like you doing in this ol' forest?"

Tohru stared at him for a moment. "K-Kyo-kun, it's me, Tohru." He cocked his head, blinking at her twice.

"Tohru-chan, eh? That's such a cute name!" he said grinning at her. "And who's 'Kyo', my name is Cheshire."

_Ch-Cheshire…?_ Thought Tohru dismally._ Don't tell me, I'm in Wonderland?_ Tohru moaned. After discovering the Sohma family secret, she didn't think anything that weird would ever happen to her again. But then again, she's always wrong about something.

"You look a little lost," started Cheshire, still grinning at the confused girl. "Are you new to Wonderland?"

_Noooo! He said it! That means it's true! I AM in a different world!_ "Whaa…" cried Tohru softly, burying her face in her hands. "Why me?" she asked between hiccups. She heard footsteps and she looked up from her hands, tears still freshly sparkling in her eyes, to see Cheshire leaning over her, still smiling.

"Hey," he cooed, "don't cry. Girls aren't as cute when they're crying." Tohru stared wide eyed at him, face turning bright red. But it wasn't because of how close his face was to hers, it was because of what he was wearing. Or more like, what he _wasn't_ wearing. All this boy had on was a pair of fuzzy black leg warmers and gloves and a black (as could only be described as a) Speedo. Tohru's mouth hung open as her face grew continually redder. She scooted away from the boy, who took a few steps to come close to her again. He put his index finger under Tohru's chin, making her shiver. He tilted her head up a little so that he could look into her eyes. "See? No more tears." He grinned slyly at her, leaning closer and cupping her cheek in his hand. "Now," he began, he had come so close to Tohru that she could feel his breath fan her lips with each of his words, making her entire body heat up. "How 'bout a little something for me?" he asked, closing his eyes and preparing to kiss her. But luckily for Tohru, she snapped into action just in time, waving her arms wildly, swatting away the boy.

"Th-that's alright," she squeaked nervously, standing up and backing a few feet away. "I really should be going now," she began to laugh hysterically. _Back when I accidentally called Kyo a pervert, I didn't think that he actually was one!_

"Come back soon, Tohru-chan!" he called to her, waving. Tohru only walked away quicker.

"My, that was awkward. That Cheshire, whew! Always messing with things." squeaked a voice from behind Tohru several minutes later after she had trudged through another thicket of the "forest". She turned to the speaker but couldn't find the source. "Over here, ducky!" it called again. Once more Tohru turned, and this time she saw a clearing a little ways away. She moved toward it, though, she knew that she would regret it. Once she had reached the small break in the foliage, she found a man sitting at a tea table, singing joyously.

"Um, excuse me?" she asked timidly, moving closer to the table. The man in the green hat turned toward her and grinned. "Ayame-san?" cried Tohru taken aback.

"Oh yes, that's me. But when I'm here, I prefer being called Hatter."

_This really is Wonderland!_

"Oi!" squeaked the voice that had lured her here, again. "What's a purty young thing like you doin' all da way out here?"

"Um…Who said that?" asked Tohru nervously.

"Why, _him_ of course." said Ayame, pointing his cigarette at the teapot that for some reason had wings and was fluttering about. A small mouse popped its head out of the pot.

"'Allo govner'!" it squeaked in its British accent.

"Um…H-hello…"

"Oi! Dun't forget abuut me now!" said a rabbit in a Scottish accent, hopping onto the table.

"Er… nice to meet you all?"

"Now, now, Tohru-chan," said Ayame breezily, "don't be fooled by the cut of their jib, they're actually quite friendly."

"That's right, lassie." said the rabbit.

"We're really friendly, really!" squeaked the mouse.

"Oh, that's very nice, but…"

"You're looking for the White Rabbit, aren't you?" asked Ayame.

"You mean Momiji?"

"Yes, that's him too."

"Oh please," begged Tohru, "please tell me where he went!"

"You'll find him at the castle, probably."

"W-where's that?"

"Why right through that door, of course." said Ayame pointing behind Tohru, who spun around to indeed find a little shed with a wooden door behind her.

"Oh,"

"Take care, Tohru-chan! And say hi to the queen for me, will you?"

"Um…okay."

As Tohru opened the old door and began to walk through the darkness behind it, she could hear the members of the tea party squabbling behind her.

"Why's it always the White Rabbit people want to see?" complained the rabbit.

"Because he's soo much cuter than you!" squeaked the mouse.

"Oh you two…" sighed Ayame.

Tohru could here the trio laughing for only a minute more, because it was then that she heard the shed door slam behind her, leaving her alone in the dark. But soon there was a light up ahead and she could see the makings of a courtyard. When she came out on the other side, a large castle surrounded by white rose bushes stood before her. Tohru looked to her right and saw two little people running up to her. The first one was a young girl—Kisa, and right behind her was a boy—Hiro. It looked like Hiro, who was wearing a playing card costume, was chasing Kisa while swinging a bucket of paint in one hand and a paintbrush in the other. Kisa, wearing an adorable white rose costume, was giggling madly and winking at Hiro who was all the while singing _painting the roses red, painting the roses red!_ Tohru thought that this had to be _the_ strangest thing that she'd seen all day. …_Then_ she remembered Cheshire and shivered.

"Oneechan! Oneechan!" shouted Kisa, running up to Tohru. "Hide me, hide me!" she giggled, running behind Tohru and holding onto her skirt.

"Little Rose, Little Rose!" called Hiro, approaching the two girls. "Come out and play, if I don't paint you red the queen will be mad!"

"Tee hee!"

Just then, Tohru heard someone running in through the front gates. It was Momiji, and it looked like he was thoroughly exhausted. "I'm…late…so very…late…" he gasped. He weakly hopped up onto a stand by the large oak doors of the castle and blew hard into his little horn. "I present to you," he said, "the Queen of Hearts!" And at that moment, a person in a lacy red dress covered in hearts burst through the front doors.

"I'm not a woman," he grumbled irritably as he stomped down the stone steps. It was Yuki, and he wasn't looking very happy. When he came out, Hiro and Kisa snapped to attention and went to greet him.

"Our queen," they said humbly, bowing very low.

"I'm not a woman," repeated Yuki. He looked down at Kisa and sneered. "Card," he said, addressing Hiro. "State you name, please."

"The Two of Hearts, your highness!" he shouted, standing up straight and saluting the queen.

"And tell me, Two. Why is this rose not red?"

"Well, I, um…" stuttered Hiro, glancing over at Kisa.

"Did you fail to paint her?" he nodded slowly. "Alright then," said Yuki, smiling. "Off with your head!" he ordered. Tohru gasped as more guards dressed in the suit of Hearts rushed up to Hiro and took him by his arms.

"Two!" cried Kisa as the guards restrained her, affectively keeping her away from Hiro.

"Little Rose…" he whispered sadly, being carried away by the higher cards. They threw him to the ground before a large podium that had the Jack of Hearts sitting on the top.

"Accusation?" he asked. "Failure to paint a rose." He answered. "The punishment?"

"Off with his head!" cried Yuki. A large man with a dark mask over his head approached Hiro, holding an enormous axe over his head; ready to swing.

"Wait!" cried Tohru, bounding out clumsily onto the scene. "Please, don't kill him!"

"And just who're you?" asked the Jack.

"I, um—"

"You," started the queen, standing up and walking over to Tohru. "You are a very cute girl," he said, "it would be a shame for you to get tangled up in this mess."

"B-but, you can't kill him for not painting a rose, you just can't!"

"Tell me," he said calmly, putting one hand under her chin. "What is the name of the only person in Wonderland that would dare to defy me?"

"T-Tohru…" she stuttered, afraid that he'd want to try to kill her too.

"Tohru-chan, eh? Well then, Miss Tohru, if you really want to save this lowly two, then marry me."

"W-what?" she gasped, totally surprised to hear those words from Yuki, even though she knew it wasn't really him.

"If you don't, then it's off with both your heads!" he shouted, gaining an uproar from his subjects. "Ace," he said, and immediately, the guard dressed as the Ace of Hearts trotted up to them.

"Just say 'I do', Tohru-chan, and everything while be peachy!" he said smiling kindly at her, though his order sounded more like a threat. "Do you, Queen of Hearts, take this young girl as your bride?" asked the Ace.

"I do." said Yuki, smiling slyly down at Tohru.

"And do you, Tohru-chan, take the Queen as your, err…Bride?"

"I…" she began.

"Do you?" pushed the Ace again.

"I…"

"Hurry or it's off with your head." said Yuki grimly.

"I d—"

"Hey!" shouted someone from over by the front gates. "What do you think you're doing this time, queeny boy?" Tohru turned to face the speaker—it was Cheshire! Oh great, just what she needs, _two_ boys trying to get her…

"Oh yes," started Yuki irritably, "the only _other_ person in Wonderland that would dare to defy me."

"Damn right I defy you," huffed the cat, slowly coming towards them. "You don't have any power over me."

"Even though _I am_ your king?"

"King? Where?" asked Cheshire comically, looking left and right. "I don't see any kings, just one stupid, frilly queen." He said smugly.

Yuki growled at him and yelled "off with his head!" The guards automatically charged at the cat.

"Too slow," he said, disappearing into thin air, and then reappearing next to Tohru and Yuki. "If you don't mind," he said, "I'd like to borrow Tohru-chan for a bit." With that, he took hold of Tohru's hand and disappeared again, but with her this time.

"W-where'd they go?" asked one of the guards stupidly. Yuki growled, storming away back into the castle.

"What does it matter?" he shouted irritably. "They got away."

"What shall we do now, m'queen?"

"I don't know," he thought for a second, "go find the Joker and bring him to me."

"Right away your majesty!"

As Yuki slammed the doors behind him, an odd looking man leaped out from the bushes asking "Did someone call for me?" It was Shigure.

Farther back in the forest, Cheshire and Tohru reappeared on the dirt path that led to the Hatter's tea party. "Whew," sighed the cat, flopping down on his rear. "That was close." He looked up at Tohru; she was standing still, but shivering for some reason. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Th-that was so weird…" she stuttered. "I-it was like I didn't exist for a moment. There was no light—nothing!"

Cheshire laughed, leaning back a little. "Yeah…I love transporting—it's so fun!"

"H-how do you consider _that_ fun?" asked Tohru grimly, turning to face her rescuer. He laughed and shrugged. Tohru groaned. "I wanna go home…" she sniffed, tears sparkling in her eyes again. She had caught the cat's attention and he quickly stood up and rushed over to her.

"Aw, come on." He pleaded. "Don't cry!" But it was too late. Tohru began to hiccup a little, a single tear slipping down her cheek. Cheshire groaned. "Fine!" he yelled. "You wanna go home? Then I'll take you!" With that, he grabbed her hand and began to drag her off down the dirt path.

"W-where are you taking me?" she asked nervously.

"To the only guy I know that knows how to get to your world."

"H-huh?"

"J-just be patient—we'll get their soon enough!" shouted Cheshire. Tohru blinked at him, and even though she could only see his back, she thought for sure that he was blushing. Tohru gulped. Back when he was coming on to her early that day, she hadn't seen him blush. So what was so different about now? She felt her own face turning red, which for some reason made her think of _her_ Kyo, back in her own world.

"Oi, Tohru-chan's back!" squeaked a small voice that pulled Tohru away from her thoughts. "Rabbit, come over 'ere and see!"

"Lassie, it is you!"

"Back so soon, Tohru-chan?" asked Ayame, taking a sip of his tea. Tohru stared at them. Why had Cheshire brought her back here?

"Hey," he said, pushing Tohru forward slightly. "Can you help her out? She wants to go home."

"Oh, what's this?" asked the Hatter, setting down his tea cup, which immediately flew away to join the pot. "Why's Cheshire, the most gutter-minded guy in Wonderland, giving up such a cutie like Tohru-chan?"

He growled at him, pursing his lips. "Will you do it or not?" he asked, trying to keep his temper to a minimum.

"But of course,"

"Wait!" said Tohru, they all looked at her. "You mean you could've sent me home earlier?" she asked.

"Of course,"

"Then why didn't you?"

"You didn't ask, silly."

Tohru stumbled forward a little, she hated logic like that. "Can I please just go home now?" she asked tiredly, slumping over a bit.

"Sure," said Ayame, hopping up. "I need to get back to the shop anyway."

"Huh?"

"Ooh—nothing!" he said quickly, smiling mysteriously. "Just follow me, if you will."

"Uh…sure." said Tohru uncertainly, beginning to walk after the Hatter. She looked behind her to see that Cheshire was also following him. "Uh…" she didn't quite know what to say.

"What?" he barked. Tohru jumped.

"N-nothing," she said quickly, turning around. "Oof!" she bumped into Ayame, who had suddenly stopped.

"We're here!" he declared. They were at the base of the hill that Tohru had originally tumbled down to land in the forest. They were standing in front of a large door, similar to the one that led to Wonderland. "Just step through here, Tohru-chan!"

She nodded, but as she went to leave, Cheshire caught her arm and pulled her back. "Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" he asked cutely, bringing Tohru's face close to his.

"Eh?"

"Now, now," chuckled Ayame, gently pushing the two apart. "Let's not be like this, shall we, Cheshire?"

"Feh!"

"Go on, Tohru-chan," said Ayame, motioning to the door, "I'm sure the others are worried about you by now." Tohru nodded, stepping up to the door which swung open for her. She stared into the darkness, unsure of what would happen to her once she was through. "Come now," said Ayame laughing, "don't be shy!" And with that, he pushed her through the doorway.

"Aiee!" cried Tohru as she tumble through the door and out onto the hall floor.

"Tohru-chan!" called a voice approaching her. "There you are!" It was Mine. "Where on Earth have you been?" she demanded, helping Tohru up. Tohru didn't say anything, she just pointed to the room behind her. Mine stared into it. "You've been in a _broom closet_?" Tohru spun around, and indeed it _was_ just an ordinary broom closet.

"But…but…" she stuttered, gawking at the plainness of it all.

"Did you get locked in or something?" asked Mine.

"But…but…"

"Ooh, never mind!" Mine turned to look at Tohru and gasped. "Your dress!" she cried. "It's all ripped! How did this happen?" Tohru stared down at the poor woman as she fell to her knees and wept for her lost creation. "It was our best work, and now it's ruined…"

_It was just a broom closet?_ Thought Tohru. _But it all seemed so real._

"By the way," said Mine, looking up at Tohru, "have you seen Aaya anywhere?"

"Err…"

X

X

X

Never End.

**End Note:** Okay, "never end" is how each little story in "Miyuki-chan in Wonderland" would end, in case you were wondering. And yes, I know, the ending wasn't very good. But it's the best I could come up with. (I'm terrible at writing endings, always have been, probably always will be). So anyhoo, please review! And depending on that, I'll see how soon I can get the next chapter up.

Toodles. :)


End file.
